Catch You on the Flip Side
by Aerophin
Summary: Recent technological advances have complicated things. — ShikamaruIno, NarutoHinata, NejiTenten. Post series, canon divergent. Written for Naruto for Nepal.


**Author Note:** FFnet is very picky with their formatting rules. It's a pain in the behind, but I tried my best. Written for Naruto for Nepal and requested by bloodredmoon87 on Tumblr (thank you so much!). For more info on Naruto for Nepal, check out the Tumblr at narutofornepal / tumblr / com.

* * *

In the calm of the early morning, Hinata sat underneath the awning of a tree in the middle of the Hyuuga compound. In the distance, her twin girls, only three years of age, danced and frolicked by the small koi pond. She pulled out a small flip phone and snapped a few photos of her daughters.

Beside her, Tenten lay on the grass, hands behind her head, staring up at the sky. Her son, Zashino, had wandered over to his cousins by the koi pond and was poking a frog he had found.

Ino, still the picture of youth, bounced her son on her lap and said, "Let's take a picture for Daddy, okay, Shikaza?" She settled the five-month-old on the grass before her and pulled out her phone.

"Smile!" she chirped while snapping a few pictures of the boy with a large grin on his face.

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: crankybutt ෆ ෆ ] [ TIME: 9:03 AM ]

 _Good morning, Shika!_ 。･゜･(｡ﾉω･`)。  
 _Shizaka says hello!  
_ _How is work?_ ٩( ･ш･)و

[ ATTACHMENT: shikaza_smiling_jpg ]  
[ ATTACHMENT: shikaza_smiling2_jpg ]  
[ ATTACHMENT: shikaza_smiling3_jpg ]  
[ ATTACHMENT: shikaza_smiling4_jpg ]

* * *

Tenten laughed, saying, "Neji always gets cross when I send him messages when he's working. He says it distracts him, but I know he secretly enjoys it."

"Mommy!" cried Zashino, his brown hair falling into his face. He ran over to Tenten and flopped onto her, his clear eyes shining.

"Hello, Zashino!" Tenten sat up and hugged the boy to her chest. "Should we take a picture for Daddy too?"

"Yes! I wanna do it!" Dodging his mother's nimble grasp, Zashino found Tenten's phone and expertly unlocked the device and opened the camera app.

Tenten, after settling the little boy in her lap, held up a peace sign and winked as the camera went off.

"What should we say to Daddy?" she asked Zashino.

The little boy thought for a moment. "I want to play with Daddy."

"Okay!"

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Babe ] [ TIME: 9:08 AM ]

 _Neji! don't work too hard!  
_ _Zashino wants to play with u!_

 _\- 1010_

[ ATTACHMENT: good_morning_jpg ]

* * *

"Let's see what Daddy says," Tenten spoke. A few minutes later, a reply popped into her inbox.

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Babe ] [ TIME: 9:11 AM ]

 _Tenten, I'm working.  
_ _I will play with Zashino later._

* * *

Tenten frowned. "What a butt."

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Babe ] [ TIME: 9:12 AM ]

 _\- 1010_

[ ATTACHMENT: you_are_a_meanie_jpg ]

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Babe ] [ TIME: 9:16 AM ]

 _Please, Tenten. I'm working._

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Babe ] [ TIME: 9:18 AM ]

 _send me a picture of your smiling face  
_ _and I'll leave you alone._

 _\- 1010_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Babe ] [ TIME: 9:22 AM ]

[ ATTACHMENT: fine_im_smiling_jpg ]

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Babe ] [ TIME: 9:23 AM ]

 _lol love you babe!  
_ _so handsome ;)_

 _\- 1010_

[ ATTACHMENT: kissy_face_jpg ]

* * *

"Should I send Naruto a message?" Hinata wondered aloud. "I don't think he even knows how to send a message on his phone…"

"You should try it! I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually," Tenten spoke.

"Maybe…" Hinata mumbled to herself, looking down at her phone.

At the Hokage's office, Shikamaru looked down at his phone in mild amusement at Ino's message before typing off a quick reply and returning to his work.

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Ino ] [ TIME: 9:08 AM]

 _morning  
_ _work is boring_

* * *

Not less than a minute later, his phone lit up brightly and began buzzing energetically on his desk. He flipped his phone open and absentmindedly scanned the new message.

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Ino ] [ TIME: 9:11 AM ]

 _Aww don't say that Shika!  
_ _Your work is very important  
_ _for the Hokage!_ :*･ﾟ(●´∀｀●):*･ﾟ  
 _Should Mommy and Baby bring  
_ _Daddy lunch?_ ~(=^‥^)_旦

* * *

Shikamaru thought for a moment, then wrote a reply.

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Ino ] [ TIME: 9:14 AM ]

 _sure_

* * *

He didn't bother putting his phone down this time. As predicted, Ino's reply was swift.

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Ino ] [ TIME: 9:15 AM ]

 _Yay~~_ ・(￣∀￣)・:*:  
 _We will come at 11:30  
_ ღゝ◡╹)ノෆෆෆෆ

* * *

"Was that Ino?" asked Naruto from his desk across the room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Shikamaru replied, finally putting his phone down. "She loves sending these text message things. Obsessed with it."

"Hmmm," Naruto began, picking up his own phone. "Maybe I should send Hinata a message? We only call each other. Do you think she'd like that?"

"Probably."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his phone and began navigating the messaging system. "How do I do this?"

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: my sunshine] [ TIME: 9:25 AM]

 _hinata! i lovve_

* * *

"Wait, I wasn't ready!" Naruto shouted to his phone. "Argh!"

Shikamaru ignored him.

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: my sunshine] [ TIME: 9:25 AM ]

 _hinata! i wanted 2 say i love u!1_

* * *

"I did it!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "I wonder if she'll reply?"

Three agonizing minutes later, Naruto's orange phone went off. He scrambled to open it and nearly dropped it in his haste.

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:27 AM ]

 _I love you too, Naruto!_

 _~Hina :)_

* * *

Naruto sat with a saccharine smile on his face, staring at his phone in contentment.

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:30 AM ]

 _hinata! i miss u_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:31 AM ]

 _But I saw you this morning!_

 _~Hina :)_

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ FROM: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:36 AM ]

 _i still miss u  
_ _love u_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:40 AM ]

 _Aw I love you too!  
_ _I'll see you later at home though,  
_ _so don't be sad. :)_

 _~Hina :)_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:41 AM ]

 _Here's some pictures of  
_ _Mari and Rika playing by the pond._

 _~Hina :)_

[ ATTACHMENT: koi_pond_jpg ]  
[ ATTACHMENT: koi_pond2_jpg ]  
[ ATTACHMENT: koi_pond3_jpg ]

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:45 AM ]

 _i still miss u  
_ _wish i didnt have so much work 2 do_

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:45 AM ]

 _u can send pictures?  
_ _the girls r so cute :))))))))))))))))_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:47 AM ]

 _Yes!  
_ _Should I make ramen tonight?_

 _~Hina :)_

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:50 AM ]

 _yes hina u r the best  
_ _i love uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:52 AM ]

 _I love you too!  
_ _Please get some work done!  
_ _Konoha is counting on you!_

 _~Hina :)_

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:53 AM ]

 _yes my sunshine!  
_ _i will do my best!  
_ _i love u!1!_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: my sunshine ] [ TIME: 9:56 AM ]

 _I love you too!  
_ _Please focus on your work Naruto!  
_ _Do your best!_

 _~Hina :)_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Shikamaru ] [ TIME: 9:57 AM ]

 _get back to work Naruto_

* * *

 **-** [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Shikamaru ] [ TIME: 9:58 AM ]

 _I love u!_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Shikamaru ] [ TIME: 9:58 AM ]

 _?_

* * *

"Ah! That wasn't meant for you!" Naruto screeched. "I meant to send that to Hinata!"

"I figured," Shikamaru answered. "I know I'm hardly one to speak, but shouldn't you get some work done?"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved him off.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru picked up his phone again.

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:01 AM ]

 _look what you did_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ FROM: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:03 AM ]

 _What did I do?  
_ (｡･Д･)ゞ

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:05 AM ]

 _you kept messaging me  
_ _now naruto's too busy messaging  
_ _hinata to get any work done_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:05 AM ]

 _Awwww._ (✿ฺ◡ฺ‿ฺ◡ฺ)

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:06 AM ]

 _don't aw  
_ _now no work will get done_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:10 AM ]

 _I thought you said it was boring?_

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:12 AM ]

 _it is but it still needs to get done_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:13 AM ]

 _Wow Shika. I never thought  
_ _I'd hear you say that.  
_ _You have grown up!  
_ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:16 AM ]

 _troublesome woman_

* * *

\- [ **NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED** ] -  
[ FROM: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:16 AM ]

 _You still love me though!_ ◟(◔ั₀◔ั )◞ ༘ෆ

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:18 AM ]

 _troublesome_

* * *

\- [ **MESSAGE SENT** ] -  
[ TO: Ino ] [ TIME: 10:19 AM ]

…

 _but yes I do still love you_


End file.
